Paramount Domestic Television
Paramount Domestic Television (PDT) is the television distribution arm of American television production company Paramount Television, once the TV arm of Paramount Pictures. It was formed in 1982 originally as Paramount Domestic Television and Video Programming, the successor to Paramount Television Domestic Distribution, Paramount Television Sales, and Desilu Sales. History Initially, it distributed the back library of Paramount Television and the post-1960 shows by Desilu, and several first-run syndicated shows. Originally, the company (like other sister companies sharing the Paramount name) was owned by Gulf+Western, which was reincorporated as Paramount Communications in 1989. After that company was sold to Viacom in 1994, it absorbed the distribution functions of Viacom Enterprises the next year. Viacom had distributed the classic CBS library which included the pre-1960 Desilu library, alongside series from Viacom Productions and the Carsey-Werner Productions library (Paramount lost the rights to the latter library in 1997 when Carsey-Werner formed its own in-house distribution unit). PDT also gained syndication rights to series from MTV Networks with the Viacom merger, though these have rarely been seen in syndication. MCA Television and Paramount Domestic Television (PDT) had formed Premier Advertiser Sales, a joint venture created for the sale of advertising for their existing syndicated programs in September 1989. As a possible outgrowth of this sales joint venture, MCA and Paramount began plans for a new network, Premier Program Service.1 In 1999, Viacom acquired several other TV production firms such as Spelling Entertainment Group (which owned Spelling Television, Worldvision Enterprises, Republic Pictures Television, and Big Ticket Entertainment) and Rysher Entertainment (or at least its library). As a result, the size of Paramount's TV library more than tripled, giving PDT a slew of new series to distribute. After Viacom split into two companies – one called Viacom and the other CBS Corporation – Paramount's TV operations became part of the latter company. Currently, syndication rights to Paramount's theatrical film library lie with Trifecta Entertainment & Media. List of first-run syndicated series from Paramount Domestic Television Original Off Network Shows * America (1984–1985) * The Party Machine (1991) (co-produced by Peeples Productions and Arsenio Hall Communications) * The Montel Williams Show (1991–2008, PDT succeeded Viacom as distributor in 1995) * The Maury Povich Show (1991–present, distributed by PDT from 1991–1998, now known as Maury, now owned by NBCUniversal Television Distribution) * Leeza (1994–2000, aired on NBC from 1994–1999 under Paramount Network Television) * The Jon Stewart Show (1994–1995, a previous version aired on MTV) * The Howie Mandel Show (1998–1999) * Rendez-View (2001–2002) Talk Show * The Arsenio Hall Show (1989–1994, produced by Arsenio Hall Communications. 2013–2014 revival co-produced by Tribune Broadcasting and distributed by successor CBS Television Distribution) * Dr. Phil (2002–present, produced by Paramount Domestic Television from 2002–present and Harpo Productions and distributed by King World Productions from 2002–present) Infotainment * Entertainment Tonight (1981–present, distributed by Paramount Domestic Television from 1981–present) * Hard Copy (1989–1999) * The Insider (2004–present) (distributed by Paramount Domestic Television from 2004–present) Courtroom shows * Judge Judy (1996–present, distributed by Paramount Domestic Television from 1999–present, co-produced by Big Ticket Television, formerly distributed by Worldvision Enterprises) * Judge Mills Lane (1998–2001, distributed by PDT from 1999–2001, formerly distributed by Rysher Entertainment) * Judge Joe Brown (1998–2013, distributed by PDT from 1999–present, co-produced by Big Ticket Television, formerly distributed by Worldvision Enterprises) Scripted comedy/drama * Madame's Place (1982–1983) * Webster (1983–1989), (Aired on ABC from 1983–1987) * Wild Things (1997-2001) * Marblehead Manor (1987–1988) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987–1994) * Friday the 13th: The Series (1987–1990) * War of the Worlds (1988–1990) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993–1999) * Viper (1994 then 1996–1999, aired on NBC in 1994) Reality * America's Dumbest Criminals (1996–2000, distributed by PDT from 1999–2000, formerly distributed by Worldvision Enterprises) * Sightings (1992–1997), (Aired on Fox from 1992–94, and on Sci-Fi Channel from 1996–97) * Real TV (1996–2001) * Maximum Exposure (2000–2002) * Life Moments (2002–2003) * TAG:I: Real Heroes (1999–2002) * Unexplained Mysteries (2003–2004) Game shows * Make Me Laugh (1979–1980) * Anything for Money (1984–1985) * Wipeout (1988–1989) * The New Price Is Right (1994–1995) * Dance 360 (2004–2005) Music * Solid Gold (1980–1988)